


What’re You Waiting For?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 13





	What’re You Waiting For?

“Hey Doll, m’sorry I’m late.” Sonny called into the apartment, freezing suddenly while the door swung shut behind him as he drank you in. “Wow.” You giggled softly from the kitchen, clad in a light pink babydoll as you poured out the second glass of wine for your husband.

“Wine?” You asked, re-corking the bottle placing it back on the counter, briefly turning your back to him.

“Nah.” His words were suddenly hot on the back of your neck, “you’re the only thing I wanna touch.” You shrieked as his hands wrapped around your body, hoisting you up onto the kitchen island facing him, settling himself between your knees. “Thought we were just gonna have dinner tonight?” 

“Well..” you looped your hands behind his neck, “that was before I realized I would be ovulating on the so called day of love.”

“Oh?” He cocked a brow, “think ya might want me to take ya to the bedroom?” 

“Or you could rail me right here on the counter.” You smirked and he laughed.

“Doll, I wanna show you how much I love you, take care of you…” he caressed your face, kissing your lips softly.

“Fine.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, smiling into another kiss, “you know only you can set my heart on fire.”

“I love you more sweetheart.” He pecked your lips quickly before scooping you off the counter carrying you down the hall, gently dropping you onto the mattress.

He shot you a wink, knowing you were watching him undress swiftly until he was left in nothing, crawling over your body. Sonny leant down, lips meeting yours, moving with a familiar dance while you tugged him tighter to you, running your tongue across his lips. He parted his mouth, tongue sliding to massage against yours, groaning slightly as you began to pull at his hair, coaxing more need out of him. His lips broke free of yours, nibbling their way down your jaw, tracing a pattern down your neck until they sunk into your pulse point. You moaned out, clutching him to you as he sucked a bruise into the tender skin.

Sonny’s hands snuck under the babydoll, chuckling when he found your lack of panties, and at the way your knees instantly fell apart, opening your pussy to him. His fingers swiped through your folds and you shuddered. His mouth returned to the other side of your neck, kissing and suckling there while he slid a finger in, groaning out about how wet you were. A gentle sigh left your lips as he began to fuck you with his finger, slowly sliding in a second one. Your hand cupped his head, threading through his silvery locks as your hips began to roll, encouraging him for more. His fingers scissored, twirled, stretching you out for his cock, pulling little whines from you as he dragged across your sensitive spots. 

His mouth began to move down your body as he shifted his weight on the bed, briefly sucking at the swell of your chest, pinching at your nipples through the thing pink fabric. He rucked up the bottom, leaving a trail of kisses across your stomach, nuzzling into your skin before he placed on right on your clit and you groaned. His hand slid out of your pussy so his tongue could lap at your juices, warming you up, smiling at the way your breathing was becoming more shallow. 

The passion burned through you, your hand still tangled in his hair, mussing it up from its previously perfectly style. Sonny’s lips wrapped around your clit while his fingers slid back into you, adding a third and you whimpered, the coil twisting tighter within you. He always made sure you came before he fucked you, especially since you’d started trying to get pregnant. Your breaths started coming out in gasps, your pussy fluttering around Sonny’s fingers, hips beginning to quake, your clit swelling within his mouth as his tongue flattened against it. He knew you were close by the way your hand tugged even tighter in his hair, forcing him deeper into your. You shuddered, letting out a strangled moan of his name as your orgasm washed over you, panting and shivering as his fingers fucked you through it.

“Always so pretty when you come sweetheart.” He murmured, ducking down to kiss you softly. You smiled, chuckling as his arm wrapped around you, rolling so you were straddling his hips. His hands shoved the babydoll off you, leaving you bare above him. You leant down kissing him deeply.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pecked at your lips before you sat up. You grasped his cock, smearing the pre cum with your thumb and he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as you gave him a few pumps, lining him up with your entrance.

“Well, “you smirked, barely rolling your hips, “what are you waiting for? Put a baby in me Dominick.”

You both let out simultaneous moans as his hips thrusted up into your warmth, settling for a moment while you fluttered around him. Gently you began rolling your hips, bracing yourself against his abdomen to push your hips back up and down, his cock disappearing deeply into your with each thrust. Sonny began to thrust into you, meeting your hips with his, suddenly pushing himself up to sitting, one hand kept him slightly supported, the other wrapping around you, pulling you to him. Feet braced on the bed to keep up the rhythm as your hips began to roll quicker.

“Oh God…” you moaned, your clit brushing his skin with each thrust as your forehead fell against his. Sonny nudged your nose with his, pulling a kiss from you. The kiss was full of little breaths, whimpers and cries as you worked each other toward your peaks, whispered admissions of love. Your head fell to his shoulder, burying into his skin as you felt your body begin to tremble, your thrusts starting to move faster, eager to reach your second orgasm. Sonny could feel the way your pussy began to clench around him, your thighs tightened around his hips, before your hips stilled, teeth sinking into his shoulder to muffle your cry. 

He fucked you gently though your peak before flipping you onto your back, kissing you deeply before he sat up on his haunches. You gasped at the way he fucked into you, harder and faster as his hips chased after his own release. It didn’t take long, the sight of you completely blissed out under him, and the little flutters of your walls around him pushing him past the breaking point. He sunk deep into you a grunt and a swear leaving his lips as he collapsed over you, littering your skin with soft kisses.

You hummed in satisfaction, a small smile on your lips while your hands carded through his locks, gently scratching as his scalp. Sonny kissed your shoulder in a thanks as he caught his breath. Some of his favourite moments were the afterglow, still buried deep within you as you came down, caressing each other’s bodies, love wrapping around the two of you. The hand in his hair trailed down his cheek, bringing his lips to yours in a slow lazy kiss. You pecked his lips quickly, smiling up at him, 

“Ready for dinner now?” You teased, and he chuckled.

“Think I worked up an appetite.” He murmured against your lips, kissing you once more, before softly pulling out. He laid a kiss on your stomach, glancing up at you with those adorable blue eyes, “ya think it worked?”

“If it didn’t I’m still open to being railed over the kitchen counter.” You smirked. Sonny laughed, pulling you in for a kiss.

“Happy Valentines Day doll.”

“Happy Valentines Sonny.”


End file.
